Avatar the Musical
by Dungeonwriter
Summary: A place to put parodies of the Avatar world, creating a musical. Any suggestions? Leave them in the review! This time, Fiddler on the Roof, starring Ozai!
1. So You're the Avatar

Okay, this is a flik, because I just felt like it. Jesus Christ Superstar belongs to Andrew Lloyd Weber, and Avatar belongs to Nick.

Avatar: The Musical! "Herod's song: Avatar Style"

Ozai  
Monk Aang, it's an honor  
To put together name and face  
You've been causing trouble  
All around the place  
appeasing spirits

Trying to stop my reign  
I'm not an understanding man  
And you've become quite a pain

So you're the Avatar  
the great Avatar  
Let's see you put up a fight  
Prove to me your side is right  
Just defeat me or die

At least give a good try  
C'mon Airbender boy

Aang you just won't believe  
the problems that you make  
You are giving hope  
To prince Zuko, that mistake  
I sent him to find you  
in hopes he'd lose hope and die  
Now you make think  
That living's worth a try

So if you are the Avatar  
Yes, the revolution's little star  
Prove to me that you have power  
Oh, don't just hide and cower  
If you can take my crown  
just try to bring me down  
C'mon elemental lord

I only ask what I'd ask any mutineer  
What makes you brave  
or do you shake with fear? Oh, ho ho  
I am waiting  
I let you have the first shot  
I'm dying to be shown  
That you are not just some little snot

So if you are the Avatar  
And really above bending par  
Then defeat this simple mortal man  
Surely, the great Avatar can  
Though you did take so long?  
Why did you let things go wrong?  
Aw, c'mon Great Avatar

Hey! Isn't it your fault, Avatar?  
Why did you hide so very far!  
It's all your fault, you are like me  
It's on your head that world isn't free  
You can't even defeat one king  
You are a fraud, a nothing  
So die, little elemental..  
Farewell, little elemental  
Get out you, you thorn in my side!  
Get out of here, you, you!  
Get out of here, you!  
Get out of my Life!

Any other songs you want done? I love suggestions!


	2. I Feel Evil

I do not own West Side Story or Avatar, but this is for Boosette.

To the tune of "I feel Pretty"

**Azula**

I feel vicious,  
Oh, so vicious,  
I feel vicious and malicious and mean!  
And my wishes  
shall be done when I am queen.

I feel chilling,  
love the killing  
It's alarming how thrilling I feel!  
And so perfect  
That I hardly can believe I'm real.

See the perfect girl in that mirror there:  
Who can that perfect girl be?  
Such a perfect face,  
Such a perfect dress,  
Such a perfect smile,  
Such a perfect me!

I command  
Cruelly Planned,  
I'm feeling quite actually grand,  
For I'm feared  
by everyone in the land!

**Ty Lee and Mai **  
Have you met our good friend Azula,  
The one with an evil red grin?  
You'll know her the minute you see her,  
Because that's when she does you right in.

She thinks she's a god.  
And on all she will reign.  
She isn't divine,  
She's merely insane.

Keep away from her path,  
or she get you in her grip!  
Beware her wrath

She cracks the whip

Cunning and fast

Beautiful and astute

All she's surpassed

And quite a brute

**Azula **  
I feel perfect,  
Oh, so perfect  
That the city surrender to me.  
A committee  
Should be organized to worship me.

**Ty Lee and Azula**  
bla bla bla bla . . .

Azula  
I feel base  
filled with grace,  
I feel power hungry and fine,  
And so vicious,  
Long Feng can just resign!

**Ty Lee and Mai **  
bla bla bla bla . . .

**AZULA**  
See the perfect girl in that mirror there:

**TY LEE AND MAI**  
What mirror where?

**AZULA**  
Who can that perfect girl be?

**TY LEE AND MAI**  
Which? What? Where? Whom?

**AZULA**  
Such a perfect face,  
Such a perfect dress,  
Such a perfect smile,  
Such a perfect me!

**TY LEE AND MAI**  
Such a witch is she!

**ALL**  
I command  
Cruelly Planned,  
I'm feeling quite actually grand,  
For I'm feared  
by everyone in the land!

**Any song suggestions? I'm thinking of doing a Zhao or Ty Lee next!**


	3. A Whole New World of Pain

This came to me during a beautiful rendition of the song that was romantic. And romantic is so mockable. So I decided to write about Avatar's Princess de Jour and how she'd sing this song. And poor Chan, I pity her. The original song belongs to Alen Menkan and Disney, the characters to the Lord Bryke and the rest to my own humble talents.

Hope you get a good laugh out of this! Chan's lyrics are in bold, to make it easier. And italics is when they sing together.

A Whole New World of Pain 

Azula: I can conquer the world  
Crushing, conquering, killing  
I'm the princess and l choose you  
To become my man bride

--

I can crush underfoot

Conquering city to city

So come take my hand

And let us be allied

We'll rule the world

We'll crush all under both our feet

We will destroy

My dear boy toy

Come join me in my scheming

---

** Chan: To rule the world**

**It's my dream, that is true**

**But she is quite insane**

**She'll cause me pain**

**I don't want to share the world with you…**

Azula in counterpoint: I will rule the world with you!

--

**Chan: Inconceivable dread**

**Indescribable error**

**Shaking, trembling, terror**

**If I don't escape, I die**

**---  
**

**She'll rule the world?  
**

Azula: "Don't you dare disobey"

**Chan: And my manhood she'll destroy**

Azula: And you best mind your betters

I'm like the perfect queen

Perfectly mean

And I will make all worship me

--

Azula: I'll rule the world

**Chan: "My balls in a vise"**

Azula: So much evil I can do

**Chan: "I die if I upset her"**

Azula: They'll do just what I say

Worship me every day  
Let me destroy the world with you

--

Azula: I'll crush the world

That's what I'll do

Each knee will bend

Azula and Chan: It will be the end

Azula: I'll crush you too

AN-Isn't love beautiful? Okay, so this love isn't. but it's funny.


	4. Fire Nation

A little parody of Fiddler on the Roof, because I now see the Fire Nation dressed in traditional Hasidic Jewish clothing, looking confused. Enjoy!

This musical belongs to Sholom Alecheim, Jerry Bock and Sheldon Harnick, not me. Avatar belongs to Viacom.

Fire Nation on the Roof

[OZAI]  
Fire Nation, Fire Nation!!  
Fire Nation, Fire Nation!

[OZAI & PAPAS]  
Who day and night must conquer all that's living  
Rule the wife and children, earn a little gold  
And who is the Lord and master of the House  
Whose wish is always law?

The Papa, the Papa! Fire Nation.  
The Papa, the Papa! Fire Nation.

[URSA & MAMAS]  
Who must be the brain behind the throne  
To rule the home, when we're alone  
Who must teach the girls the ninja arts  
While Papa's conquering the savages?

The Mama, the Mama! Fire Nation!  
The Mama, the Mama! Fire Nation!

[ZUKO and SONS]  
At three I learned to fire-bend, and to fight in the war  
I only fear my own defeat and….our women!

The son, the son! Fire Nation!  
The son, the son! Fire Nation!

[AZULA, MAI, TY LEE and DAUGHTERS]  
And who does Mama teach to kill and maim and rule?  
And how to fry our husbands if they become a fool?

The daughter, the daughter! Fire Nation!  
The daughter, the daughter! Fire Nation!


End file.
